


La vez que Stiles aprendió a no meterse en donde no le incumbía (aunque no aprendió nada).

by Stubbornescape



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles and Lydia are bestfriends, Witch Curses, Witches, body swapped
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stubbornescape/pseuds/Stubbornescape
Summary: —Estos tacones están matándome—  y para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Stiles se descalzó ahí mismo, dejando los zapatos junto al tocador y echando el abrigo sobre la cama.—Oh, deja de quejarte, compórtate como hombre— respondió ella, Stiles rodó los ojos y se sentó.—Me quejaré todo lo que quiera mientras los use.O donde Stiles y Lydia intercambiaron cuerpos y ahora deben aprender a lidiar con ello.





	La vez que Stiles aprendió a no meterse en donde no le incumbía (aunque no aprendió nada).

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basado en [este post](https://cityofstarsrg.tumblr.com/post/172395134483/hungrylikethewolfie-derekstilinski), realmente lo ame y bueno... el resto es historia (literalmente xD)   
> Espero lo disfruten :)

—¡Derek, cuidado! — Stiles gritó cuando la bruja lanzó una bola de magia directo al alfa. Derek no logró esquivarla.

Stiles vio a Derek salir volando por los aires hasta estrellarse contra un árbol. El chico iba a correr hacia él, pero un par de brazos lo detuvieron.

—¡Es demasiado peligroso, Stiles! —gritó Lydia sobre el ruido del aire a su alrededor. La bruja había creado un vendaval en el claro del bosque.

—¡Él puede estar herido! —corrección: no, no podía, era seguro que lo estaba.

—¡Su corazón aún late! —gritó Erica encima de todo el caos, su voz llegando clara a Stiles— ¡debe estar sanando, dale tiempo!

Stiles miró con preocupación al lugar donde yacía Derek, él solo quería correr hasta él, pero no podía sin encontrarse de frente a la bruja primero. Bruja que parecía muy divertida peleando con la manada. Casi como si fuera un juego para ella.

Stiles tomó el frasco de ceniza de montaña y visualizó a la bruja quedando atrapada debajo de las cenizas después de lanzárselo. Deaton le había dicho que poco podría hacer contra una bruja con su poder, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Además, tal vez podía distraerla lo suficiente como para que la manada acabara con ella.

Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y al abrirlos, lanzó lo más fuerte que pudo el frasco contra la bruja. El vidrio se rompió en pedazos y la mujer castaña comenzó a toser antes de reírse a carcajadas.

—Niño, ¿creíste que con ceniza de montaña me harías daño? Necesitas mucho más que eso, esto es como polvo pica pica— la mujer se rascó el brazo verduzco y Stiles sintió asco. Él había leído que las brujas debían usar su magia con fines malvados para obtener ese tipo de cambios en su aspecto.

La mujer lanzó bolas blancas a todos los lobos, aturdiéndolos o dejándolos en el suelo, provocando que solo él y Lydia estuvieran en pie.

—¡Cúbranse los oídos! — gritó Lydia y Stiles hizo lo que le dijo, tirándose al suelo sobre sus rodillas con las manos en los oídos, rogando que los lobos también lo hubieran hecho.

Lydia gritó, usando su poder como última instancia contra la hechicera. Stiles contó cinco segundos antes de poder ponerse en pie después de que Lydia cayera de rodillas también.

—¡Mocosos! Ustedes ¡agh! — la bruja gritó y Stiles jaló a Lydia para ponerla en pie, no les convenía estar en el suelo. La mujer caminó un par de pasos hasta ellos antes de detenerse— les gusta meterse donde no los llaman, ¿verdad? ¡Pues ahora se meterán en un lugar que no les gustará!

—¡Corran! — les gritó Jackson, que se estaba poniendo en pie mientras el corte en su pómulo se cerraba. Stiles tomó la mano de su amiga y echaron a correr, agradeciendo que Lydia no llevaba unos tacones tan altos, en serio, cuando todo esto acabara, él le regalaría unos flats o tennis o lo que sea con tal de que no use tacones todo el tiempo.

Apenas iban a internarse en los árboles cuando una luz brilló a sus espaldas y luego algo caliente impactó contra ellos. Stiles se sintió ingrávido por un minuto antes de que el duro golpe contra el suelo le sacara el aire de los pulmones. Dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, para descubrir que Lydia había terminado del otro lado del claro.

Después, todo se volvió negro.

 

 

Abrió los ojos cuando algo frío corrió sobre su cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces para lograr enfocar su visión. Cora estaba justo frente a él, con un paño húmedo sobre su frente. ¿Dónde estaba Derek?

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — inquirió la hermana de su novio con voz tan suave que se asustó, generalmente, Cora no tendía ser cariñosa con él, pero dadas las circunstancias tal vez lo estaba siendo.

—Como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima— esperen, ¿por qué su voz había sonado así? Tan… aguda. Se sentó lo más rápido que pudo.

Esperen, detengan el mundo, ¿por qué demonios no traía pantalones?

¡¿Por qué demonios traía falda?! Bien, tal vez estaba alucinando, no entres en pánico Stiles, no entres en pánico, se repitió varias veces a sí mismo. Respiró profundamente y miró sus manos.

¿Por qué rayos sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo? Y esos… esos no eran sus dedos, él tenia dedos largos y manos largas, no dedos más pequeños y con las uñas con manicure.

Notó que su respiración se había acelerado demasiado cuando Cora lo acuñó contra su pecho, solo en ese momento escuchó lo que la chica le estaba diciendo.

—Lydia, todo está bien, estas a salvo, la hechicera se fue, tranquila amor— ¡amor! Cora lo había llamado ¡amor! Mierda, a la única a la que le decía así era a Lydia, a su… su… su novia.

Salió del agarre de Cora y trató de ponerse en pie, perdiendo el equilibrio épicamente a causa de los tacones estúpidamente altos de Lydia. Cora -soy demasiado para ti Stilinski, no sé qué demonios te vio mi hermano- Hale se puso en pie tan rápido que logró sostenerlo antes de caer al suelo de nuevo.

—No deberías hacer movimientos tan bruscos, el golpe que recibiste después de que la bruja te lanzara fue grave.

Stiles volteó a verla, fulminándola con la mirada. Después recorrió el claro con su mirada, a tiempo de ver a Derek en el suelo, acuñando su cuerpo. Él reconocía esa ropa, los pantalones rojos, tennis blancos y la chamarra de mezclilla. Muy diferentes a la falda roja que Lydia traía, los tacones también rojos y el suéter color beige que ahora estaba lleno de tierra.

Bien, Stiles ya tenía una idea de lo que había sucedido. Trató de caminar, pero los tacones eran demasiado incómodos y lo hicieron perder el piso al menos dos veces antes de que se aferrara con fuerza a la mano que Cora tenía en su brazo y lanzara los zapatos con una patada hacia el bosque.

Después le compraría unos a Lydia.

 

+

 

¿Por qué demonios Derek Hale estaba casi encima de ella? Alzó una mano para apartarlo, pero el alfa solo la tomo y la colocó contra su mejilla.

—¿Cómo estás? — preguntó y Lydia sintió sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente.

¿Por qué estaba entre los brazos demasiado musculosos de Derek Hale, mientras le preguntaba cómo se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaba Cora?

Reparó en la mano que estaba en contacto con la piel demasiado caliente del lobo, demasiado grandes, con los dedos largos y unos cuantos lunares. ¿Qué carajos?

Apartó lo mejor que pudo a Derek y se sentó, mirando desorientada a su alrededor, antes de reparar en su ropa.

Llevaba un pantalón rojo, ella ni siquiera tenía pantalones rojos ni ¡tennis! Traía unos tennis blancos que no le gustaban en absoluto, al menos no con ese pantalón… y una chamarra de mezclilla encima de una camiseta estampada de Capitán América. Genial, ya hasta los nombres de los super héroes se sabía por culpa de Stiles.

¡Stiles!

No, no, no, esto no podía ser cierto.

Lydia trató de ponerse en pie, sintiendo la mano de Derek en su cintura y trató de no huir de su toque como si le quemara. Visualizó a ¿Lydia? caminando junto con Cora, que llevaba un par de tacones en las manos.

¡Sus tacones! Lydia estaba descalza. Su novia traía sus tacones en la mano.

Iba a matar a Stiles.

 

+

 

—Tenemos un problema— se escuchó decir con esa voz demasiado aguda, a comparación de la suya al menos.

Vio a Derek rodar los ojos antes de aferrarse un poco más fuerte a Stiles, que en realidad no era Stiles y que se removió en su lugar, incómodo.

—Hablaremos después de que lleve a Stiles a casa— dijo Derek, Stiles no sabía si quería golpearlo o besarlo.

—En ese caso te estarás llevando a la persona equivocada— en ese momento, Stiles salió del agarre de Derek y se puso de frente al lobo.

—Stiles tiene razón— era jodidamente extraño ver su cuerpo hablando de él como si fuera otra persona, que, en esos momentos, lo era— dejarías a tu novio con tu hermana si me llevas.

—¿Qué? —Derek se veía adorablemente confundido.

Stiles suspiró y caminó hasta tomar la mano de Derek, escuchó a Cora gruñir detrás de él. Lydia se movió hacia ella.

—Yo soy Stiles— el contraste de la mano de Lydia en la mano de Derek era brutal— la bruja nos cambio en el cuerpo del otro.

Escuchó a Lydia hablando con Cora, mientras esperaba una respuesta de Derek, que solo lo veía asombrado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando— murmuró el alfa, Stiles le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quisiera, cariño, pero no, no lo hago— Derek lo siguió mirando y Stiles lo tomó de la mejilla, se alegró de que no rehuyera de su toque como había esperado— ¿tú cómo estás?

Derek trató de decir algo, pero solo movió la boca y después la volvió a cerrar. En ese momento, Stiles notó al resto de la manada a su alrededor, viendo el intercambio con curiosidad, algunos con consternación.

Erica miraba todo con diversión en la mirada.

—Hay que ir con Deaton— Lydia, en su cuerpo, interrumpió— hay que encontrar la manera de revertir esto.

Stiles volteó a mirarla y se sorprendió cuando vio que ¿él? ¿ella? le tendió sus tacones.

—No seguirás andando con mis pies descalzos.

—¡Pero ni siquiera puedo caminar con ellos! — respondió con indignación— son incómodos, no se ni siquiera cómo puedes usarlos.

—Práctica— se encogió de hombros— ahora, póntelos. —ordenó. Stiles hizo un puchero.

—Sí, eres tú— dijo Derek con asombro, mirándolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

—¿Acaso dudabas?

—Ella— señaló al cuerpo de Stiles, a su cuerpo— huele como tú, pero no tan intenso como siempre y eso me confundió, aunque— Derek caminó hasta enterrar su nariz en su cuello, haciendo que se agachara bastante para alcanzarlo—aquí— hablo contra su piel— huele como siempre hueles tú.

Cora gruñó de nuevo y Stiles se hizo hacia atrás.

—Y solo tú puedes hacer ese puchero— Derek sonrió suavemente antes de pasar su dedo por debajo de su labio. Stiles estuvo tentado de lamer el dedo de Derek, como siempre hacía cuando lo tocaba de esa forma, pero recordó que no estaba en su cuerpo -que jodidamente raro sonaba eso, en serio ¿esta era su vida? -  por lo que solo se inclinó un poco en el toque antes de suspirar.

—Entre más rápido vayamos con Deaton, más rápido estaré de vuelta en donde debo estar— Derek asintió y lo tomó de la mano, iban a caminar cuando Lydia los detuvo.

—Ponte esto— musitó ella.

—No— Stiles gimió nada más de pensar en lo incómodo que era usar esas cosas. Escuchó a Derek resoplar antes de sentir un par de brazos que se acomodaban debajo de sus rodillas, Stiles reaccionó a tiempo de agarrar la falda para que no se subiera.

—Toma los tacones y ¡alguno de ustedes! — se dirigió a la manada— ¡deme su chaqueta!

Los lobos casi se amontonaron para pasarle una chamarra a Stiles y que cubriera el cuerpo de Lydia con ella.

Stiles se acomodó en su lugar y murmuró contra el oído de Derek:

—Eres mi héroe, ¿lo sabías? —Stiles acomodó los zapatos de Lydia sobre la chamarra.

Derek esbozó una sonrisa pequeña.

—Te ibas a matar si los usabas.

—¡Oye!

 

 

—No es un hechizo que ustedes puedan revertir.

Stiles sintió su estómago caer al suelo, estaba sentado sobre la mesa de metal, porque el suelo estaba demasiado frío y seguía descalzo, negándose rotundamente a ponerse esas máquinas de tortura para los pies. Lydia estaba con los brazos cruzados justo frente a él.

—Tendrán que esperar a que el efecto se desvanezca o convencer a la bruja de que lo retire— informó Deaton.

—Ella no lo hará— dijo apesadumbrado Isaac— se esfumó después de que Boyd la mordiera.

Deaton pareció reflexionar sus palabras.

—Lo más seguro es que no hayan causado un daño grave, pero a menos que busque venganza, regresará.

—¿Cuánto tiempo durará el efecto? —inquirió Lydia, Stiles prestó atención a la expresión de Deaton.

—Puede que de una semana a un mes.

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron ambos.

Deaton les dio su mejor mirada apenada, que para Stiles era más falsa que el cabello del profesor Harris.

—La intensidad del hechizo no es demasiada, pero es lo mínimo de tiempo que puedo calcular que durará.

Stiles tragó con fuerza y miró a Lydia.

—¿Qué haremos? —inquirió él, sintió una gota de sudor frío correr por su espalda, sabía que había mantenido el ataque de pánico a raya hace un rato, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

—Creo que debemos decirles a nuestros padres. —respondió Lydia.

—Claro, llegaré a decirle a mi padre: hola papá, soy Stiles, en el cuerpo de Lydia, estaré en mi habitación por si necesitas algo.

—Por supuesto que no estarás en tu habitación, te quedarás en la mía, en lo demás estoy de acuerdo que le digas a tu padre.

Stiles sintió su boca caer al suelo. ¿Lydia hablaba en serio?

—Sí, hablo muy en serio, ahora veo que cambiar de cuerpo no hace que dejes de hablar en voz alta lo que piensas.

Todos en la habitación se rieron, incluido Derek, a quien Stiles echó una mirada.

—Traidor— murmuró, sabiendo que lo escucharía. Derek se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece un buen plan, lo mejor es que el sheriff esté enterado— intervino Deaton. Stiles miró a sus pies.

—¿Qué hay de tu mamá? — Erica le preguntó a Lydia.

—No estará en la ciudad durante dos semanas, tuvo que viajar a Denver con mi tía por un asunto con las propiedades de la familia— se encogió de hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa— así que, si esto se revierte en una semana no se enterará de nada.

—¿Y si no?

—Se lo diremos entonces.

—¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme en mi casa?

Lydia enarcó una ceja hacia él, ¡ey! ¡Él no podía hacer eso!

—Sería muy extraño que Lydia Martin se quede en casa del sheriff, ¿no crees? Y que yo— se señaló— este en casa de los Martin, eso traería preguntas muy extrañas, Stiles.

Cierto, Lydia tenía razón, pero ey, denle algo de crédito, aun no se hacía a la idea de estar en el cuerpo de Lydia por al menos una semana.

¡Ni siquiera podría dormir en su cama!

—Quiero mi almohada— murmuró y se abrazó a si mismo.

Sintió una presión en su cabeza. Derek había colocado su mano ahí para reconfortarlo.

—La tomaremos cuando vayamos a tu casa.

Stiles asintió y suspiró, muriéndose por acurrucarse contra Derek, pero se detuvo, no podría hacer ese tipo de cosas en esas condiciones, sería todavía más extraño de lo que ya era.

 

+

 

Hablar con su padre fue más simple de lo que había esperado. Sí, el pobre hombre se había tomado un vaso y medio de whisky antes de que Stiles le dijera que era malo para su salud.

—Sí, tu eres mi hijo— murmuró el hombre antes de acabarse el vaso.

Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Sí yo lo soy.

—Entonces, ¿te quedarás en casa de Lydia mientras todo esto pasa y Lydia se quedará aquí? —Stiles asintió, al mismo tiempo que su amiga, que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la mesa.

—Sería muy raro si cada uno se quedara en su respectiva casa.

—Sí, no quiero responder preguntas incómodas— el sheriff se paso una mano por la cara— bien, esta bien, ¿cuánto tiempo será esto?

—¿Una semana? ¿un mes? Es el mejor aproximado que tenemos— el sheriff parecía querer dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa, pero se contuvo.

—Bien, puedo lidiar con esto—volteó hacia Lydia, en el cuerpo de su hijo— conoces esta casa a la perfección, ¿no?

Lydia asintió.

—En ese caso no necesito darte un tour, me iré a dormir— se puso en pie e iba a darle un beso a Lydia en la mejilla cuando se detuvo— tú eres Lydia, cierto— Lydia apretó los labios y asintió, John se dio la vuelta— tú eres mi hijo— caminó el par de pasos que lo separaban y depositó un beso en su cabello, como siempre que hacía antes de irse a dormir— descansen.

—Igual, papá— Stiles se desplomó en la silla. Vio a Lydia juguetear con el servilletero.

—Iré mañana temprano para ayudarte a escoger tu ropa para la escuela— dijo ella. Stiles se había olvidado por completo de la escuela, que, por cierto, comenzaba en menos de seis horas.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito ayuda para vestirme?

Lydia le dio una sonrisa condescendiente.

—Desde que estás en mi cuerpo.

Stiles arrugó la nariz. Cierto.

—Si por ti fuera, te pondrías un pantalón de pijama para asistir a la escuela y no puedo permitir eso.

Stiles lo había considerado un par de veces, nunca lo había hecho, pero, considerando los incómodos tacones y las faldas, bien podría ir con pijama. Pero no le podría hacer eso a Lydia. A ella no.

—Bien, te veo mañana a las seis.

Lydia levantó la vista de la mesa con alarma.

—¿A las seis?

—Uh, ¿sí? — se sentía como un niño concursando por un regalo si decía la respuesta correcta.

—Si te levantas a las seis no estarás listo para llegar a la escuela a las siete.

Extraño, Stiles generalmente se levantaba a las seis.

—Estaré ahí a las cinco y más vale que estés despierto.

Stiles tragó con fuerza y asintió. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala, donde Derek y Cora esperaban.

Cora solo le echó una mirada al pasar junto a él e ir con Lydia y Derek tomó su chaqueta para salir de la casa.

Stiles estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que se había subido al camaro en lugar de a su jeep. Solo reparó en ello hasta que el coche se detuvo frente a casa de Lydia.

—Podría haber conducido perfectamente bien yo solo.

Derek bufó y salió del auto. Stiles lo siguió. Ambos se quedaron parados fuera del coche, Stiles recargado en la puerta del copiloto.

—Lydia no conduciría el jeep.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cierto. Derek le dio un apretón en la mano y se dirigió hacia la cajuela del coche. Stiles se enfocó en la fachada de la casa, bueno, al menos, usaría la piscina de Lydia con más regularidad. Derek volvió a aparecer con una mochila de deporte colgada de su hombro y su almohada en la otra mano.

—Tomé cosas que pensé que necesitarías mientras hablaban con tu padre.

Stiles sonrió.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte justo ahora.

Derek negó con la cabeza y lo instó a caminar. Llegaron frente a la puerta, Stiles sacó las llaves que Lydia le había dado después de recuperar su bolso del coche de Allison y la abrió. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación de Lydia.

Era extraño para Stiles estar tan callado, pero dada la situación, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Derek le ayudó a acomodar sus cosas. Su cepillo de dientes en el baño, su pasta, su almohada en la cama y un par de camisetas que pertenecían a Derek y algunas de Stiles, que usualmente usaba para dormir.

—Pensé que las necesitarías para dormir— murmuró Derek con las mejillas encendidas. Stiles quería comérselo a besos, en serio.

—Por supuesto que las usaré, ni de chiste dormiré con esto— dijo, sacando un baby doll del cajón de la ropa para dormir que Lydia le indicó mientras le explicaba donde estarían las cosas que necesitaría en la noche.

Derek rio y se asomó por la ventana. Stiles se iba a cambiar ahí mismo, pero recordó que no podía hacerlo con Derek en la habitación, así que tomó su ropa y se metió al baño.

Y comenzó el dilema. ¿Cómo se cambiaría sin ver a Lydia? realmente, ella ya no le causaba nada, solo eran amigos, pero sentía que violaría su intimidad.

Salió del baño y tomo su celular para escribirle un mensaje a la pelirroja.

“Lyds, ¿es muy incómodo dormir con el sostén puesto” Stiles ya sospechaba la respuesta, si ahorita que estaba consciente era extraño traerlo, no quería imaginar si dormía con él, pero él de verdad que no quería ver a su amiga de esa manera.

Si alguien hace seis años le hubiera dicho que no quería ver a Lydia Martin desnuda, se habría reído en su cara.

“Demasiado, por favor quítatelo, no quiero tener marcas por la mañana” la respuesta llegó un minuto después.

Stiles se mordió el labio. Su celular vibró de nuevo.

“No hay ningún problema, Stiles, puedes hacer lo que necesites hacer” Stiles suspiro de alivio, bien, ya no se sentiría tan mal.

“¡Excepto tener sexo con tu novio!” era aterrador que incluso por celular sintiera que le estaba gritando en persona.

“Por supuesto que no lo haría Lyds”

Stiles soltó el celular y reparó en Derek, que seguía viendo por la ventana, completamente ajeno a la situación de Stiles.

—¿Derek?

Su novio volteó y frunció los labios.

—Me olvide por completo que las personas podrían ver sospechoso un camaro negro a estas horas de la noche.

Stiles quiso darse un golpe en la frente.

—Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas— Derek asintió, caminó hasta él y le iba a dar un beso, pero igual que su padre, se detuvo. Stiles sonrió y Derek le dio un beso en la frente.

—Duerme, Stiles— recargó sus frentes juntas y Stiles se dio cuenta de que esa posición no podía ser cómoda para Derek— descansa un poco.

Stiles asintió y sintió frío cuando Derek se alejó.

—Te quiero— musitó el lobo antes de darse media vuelta y salir.

—Y yo a ti— respondió, sabiendo que lo escucharía.

Se asomó a la ventana y observó al camaro hasta que desapareció por la esquina. Suspiró dirigiéndose a la cama y tomo la camiseta de Derek que usaría para dormir.

—Puedes hacer esto, no debe ser tan difícil quitar un sostén— se dijo a sí mismo, pero estaba tan nervioso que las manos le temblaban -Stiles aún no se hacía a la idea de estar en el cuerpo de alguien más y mucho menos el de su mejor amiga, demándelo-.

Media hora después, Stiles le pidió disculpas a Lydia por mensaje y cortó un lado del sostén para poder quitárselo.

 

+

 

El sonido de la alarma era tan estridente, que Stiles escondió el rostro dentro de la almohada. En serio, ¿cómo Lydia lo soportaba?

Stiles tanteó la mesita de noche y apagó el aparato del infierno que estaba sonando con una canción en un idioma que Stiles apostaba era alemán o ruso. Rodó sobre la cama y abrazó la almohada, la amoldó para volverse a acurrucar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Nooooo— musitó mientras se hundía más en la almohada.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi sostén, Stiles? — la voz de Lydia, _su_ voz, sonó molesta. Stiles se hizo pequeño en la cama— Stiles…— llamó ella.

—No podía quitármelo y tuve que cortar a la mitad para sacarlo.

—¿Mutilaste mi sostén favorito?

—Mmmm, ¿sí? — ¿en serio estaba preguntándole a Lydia? algo le decía que su vida sería más corta de lo que alguna vez pensó y no iba a ser precisamente por una causa sobrenatural.

Al no recibir respuesta, Stiles salió de debajo de la almohada y alzó la vista, encontró a Lydia metida en el armario, buscando. Stiles en ese momento reparó en el reloj, eran las cinco am.

—¿En serio, Lydia?

—Sip— Lydia hizo estallar la “p” al final— ahora levántate y date una ducha mientras termino de escoger tu ropa.

—Es demasiado temprano— se quejó. Lydia volteó a fulminarlo con la mirada, ¿cómo le hacía para parecer tan intimidante?

—Apenas estamos a tiempo para que te alistes, así que ¡arriba!

Stiles salió a regañadientes de la cama y se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta del baño.

—Lydia —llamó, la chica respondió con un ¿mmm? — ¿Mi padre desayunó?

—Le dejé el desayuno en la mesa antes de salir, él se estaba duchando— Lydia siguió buscando en el clóset mientras Stiles entraba al baño.

—Por favor, dime que nada demasiado grasoso.

—Por supuesto que no Stiles, si te he prestado atención cuando hablas sobre la alimentación de tu padre.

Stiles sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a desvestirse. Cuando vio la cantidad de productos que había en la ducha casi gritó. Segundos después, Lydia entró con la ropa, mientras Stiles ya estaba bajo el agua.

—Recomiendo que uses el acondicionador morado antes del shampoo —Stiles estaba buscando en las etiquetas cuál era el shampoo cuando Lydia añadió— es la botella azul.

Bien, Stiles podía hacer esto.

Solo necesitaba respirar y recordar que no era nada del otro mundo.

Solo era él, estando en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

¿Cómo demonios era esto su vida?

 

+

 

Para cuando lograron salir de la casa, Stiles ya había maldecido muchas veces a quien sea que inventó los tacones. En serio, eran máquinas de tortura, ¿cómo podían usarlos las mujeres?

—No caminas nada mal para ser alguien que usa tacones por segunda vez— elogió Lydia cuando Stiles salió de la casa. Stiles la fulminó con la mirada y se acomodó el bolso sobre el hombro.

—¿Por qué no usas una mochila? Es mucho más fácil de cargar y caben más cosas.

—Porque una mochila arruinaría mi estilo— Lydia hizo un gesto con la mano y Stiles miró hacia el cielo “¿algo de ayuda por aquí?” —¿Dejarás de quejarte para que nos podamos ir?

Stiles rodó los ojos, suspiró y camino al lado de Lydia, que lo tomó del brazo cuando trastabilló.

—Íbamos tan bien— musitó ella. Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza y maldijo a la bruja que los había maldecido.

Llegaron junto al jeep y Stiles casi se abalanzó a abrazar su coche.

—No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé— murmuró él mientras caminaba hacia el lado del piloto. El carraspeo de Lydia interrumpió su camino.

—¿Por qué vas hacia allá? —dijo ella mientras abría la puerta del copiloto y señalaba el asiento.

—Porque me voy a subir a mi bebé— respondió él como si fuera obvio.

—¿Recuerdas que es _mi_ bebé? El de Stiles— y se señaló a sí misma.

—Por lo menos de aquí a un kilómetro de la escuela— suplicó él.

—Nop— Lydia tronó la p— ya es suficientemente raro que tu me lleves a la escuela— dijo ella, haciendo referencia a sus cuerpos.

—Ugh— Stiles respiró hondo y rodeó de nuevo el coche, para subir al lugar del copiloto y que Lydia cerrara la puerta— bueno, la caballerosidad no ha muerto— musitó él mientras Lydia subía y arrancaba.

 

+

 

La clase de la señorita Blake estaba pasando con tal lentitud, que Stiles había decidido comenzar su tarea de trigonometría, si la clase de literatura era lo suficientemente aburrida como para ayudarlo a concentrarse en su tarea, lo tomaría.

Él estaba completamente centrado en eso, de verdad, ya estaba a nada de acabar, cuando una voz lo distrajo.

—¡Stiles! — hubo un grito en voz baja y eso hizo que volteara— arregla mi falda o sufre las consecuencias— Stiles rodó los ojos y miró hacia el asiento, la falda - _su_ falda- se había doblado encima de su rodilla.

Stiles respiró profundo, pidiendo paciencia y, arregló la falda.

—¿Feliz?

—No sabes cuánto— respondió Lydia y Stiles pensó, que, por lo menos, su sarcasmo seguía intacto.

 

Después del almuerzo, Lydia arrastró a Stiles a un salón vacío, donde Jackson y Allison los esperaban.

—Lydia, de verdad que quería ir a la cafetería por algo de comer, ¿recuerdas que los humanos deben comer para no morir de hambre?

Lydia rodó los ojos y se sentó en una silla.

—Stiles, ¿podrías por favor actuar como una chica? De verdad, tus gestos son demasiado…— Lydia hizo un movimiento con la mano hacia él— demasiado tú y se ven extraños en mí.

Stiles enarcó una ceja - ¿cómo en el cuerpo de Lydia si podía hacer eso y en el suyo no? – y miró a Allison.

—¿Es cierto eso? — inquirió, Allison asintió.

—Bastante, pero Lydia— dijo la chica girándose a su amiga— no creo que nadie los estuviera observando toda la mañana— hizo énfasis en “toda” — de verdad que no.

—Tiene razón en eso— añadió Jackson y Stiles se divirtió al ver una mirada fulminante de Lydia que no era dirigida a él.

—Tranquila Lyds, todo saldrá bien, ahora si me disculpan, muero de hambre, es demasiado cansado usar tacones.

—¡Apenas llevas cuatro horas con ellos! — exclamó Lydia y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Deberían hacer un deporte el hecho de usar tacones— respondió con simpleza— hablando de deporte— Stiles se giró en la puerta— tienes entrenamiento de lacrosse hoy— dicho eso, salió del salón, solo para encontrarse con Isaac y Erica esperándolo— ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos muchachos?

—¡Álgebra! — Isaac gritó— de verdad que lo necesito.

Erica le dio un codazo y miró mal al beta.

—Derek pidió que lo cuidáramos, no que nos ayudara con nuestra tarea— dijo con lentitud, mirando aun a Isaac.

—En realidad mi pequeña catwoman, es una fantástica idea lo que ha sugerido Isaac si van a estar pegados a mi todo el día— Stiles sonrió ante la perplejidad en el rostro de Erica.

Isaac sonrió, muy pagado de sí mismo. Stiles dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la cafetería, con ambos betas siguiéndolos.

Minutos después, se unieron Allison, Jackson y Lydia a su mesa. Stiles trató de ignorar las miradas que el resto de los estudiantes le dirigían, realmente no era raro que se sentaran todos juntos, ya que eran manada y todo eso -y habían llegado a ser realmente amigos- pero, usualmente, era Stiles quien andaba con Erica e Isaac y Lydia con Allison y Jackson.

Definitivamente no habían pensado en esa parte.

 

+

 

Para el final del día, Stiles ya había estado a punto de andar descalzo en la escuela más de dos veces, solo Allison había impedido que se quitara los tacones.

Allison, quien lo llevaría a casa ya que Lydia tendría que quedarse para el entrenamiento. Stiles estaba tranquilo porque sabía que Jackson la cuidaría de no recibir golpes demasiado severos, Stiles estaba acostumbrado, pero ¿Lydia? no, señor.

O ese era el plan hasta que divisó el camaro de Derek en el aparcamiento y a su dueño recargado en la puerta, tan caliente como él solo.

—No sabía que Derek vendría— murmuró Allison, Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—Ni yo.

Ambos caminaron hasta él, que se quitó los lentes de sol y sonrió cuando llegaron.

Stiles pensó que podría hacerse un charco en el suelo con esa sonrisa.

—Hola cariño, no esperaba verte aquí— saludó Stiles y se quedó congelado en su sitio al recordar que no podía saludar a Derek como quería.

—Hola, Stiles— saludó Derek, con esa sonrisa que guardaba para él— hola Allison— se giró hacia la chica, haciendo su sonrisa más pequeña. Allison asintió en reconocimiento.

—¿A qué has venido? — inquirió Stiles, Derek lo miró sorprendido.

—A recogerte, claro.

Stiles frunció el ceño.

—Pensé que esta semana no lo harías, considerando que es raro que me recojas a mí y no a Stiles— hizo énfasis en su nombre y señaló hacia atrás, a la escuela. Donde estaba Lydia en _su_ cuerpo.

Derek parecía adolorido al darse cuenta de la situación. Allison decidió hacer algo muy prudente en ese momento.

—Te espero en mi coche— musitó ella y lo tomó del brazo, Stiles asintió— nos vemos después Derek— se despidió, Derek hizo un movimiento con la mano.

—Siempre vengo por ti en la tarde mientras Erica se lleva el jeep— murmuró Derek y alzó la mano, para dejarla caer segundos después— esto es tan jodidamente injusto.

Stiles asintió, dándole toda la razón y posó su mano sobre el brazo de su novio.

—Lo es, pero pasará Der, solo hay que esperar.

—No soy bueno esperando— murmuró Derek, con los dientes apretados.

—Únete al club— murmuró él y le dio un apretón— dentro de poco esto será solo un recuerdo, te lo aseguro.

Stiles no sabía de donde estaba sacando la calma mientras hablaba, tal vez era cosa del cuerpo donde se encontraba. Derek asintió y le dio una sonrisa antes de volver a ponerse los lentes.

—¿Estarás en casa de Lydia? — preguntó mientras caminaban hacia el coche de Allison.

—Si.

—Pasaré en un rato.

—Me parece bien, solo no lleves el coche— Stiles sonrió, abrió la puerta del auto y se subió.

—Iré corriendo— respondió Derek mientras cerraba la puerta, Stiles tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en el muslo para no lanzarse a la boca del alfa.

Si Stiles se quedó observando el culo de Derek hasta que éste se subió al coche… a nadie le debía importar, él era su novio y podía comérselo con la mirada todo lo que quisiera.

 

+

 

Tener a Derek en casa era demasiado para Stiles en esos momentos, porque no era esa la forma en la que lo quería _tener_. Definitivamente no.

Stiles amaba cuando Derek cocinaba con él, veía la televisión con él, le ayudaba con su tarea de historia a veces o a acomodar su habitación. Así de simple podía llegar a ser su rutina. Y Stiles amaba eso.

Pero, en esos momentos, Stiles no lo quería de esa manera y, desafortunadamente para él, no lo podría tener de esa forma hasta que todo el asunto de la maldición se acabara.

¿Cómo se fue a meter en esto?

Un foco brilló en la lejanía de su mente mientras cortaba las patatas en rodajas.

¡Por supuesto!

La bruja había dicho que se meterían en un lugar donde no les gustaría estar. Bueno, estaba en lo correcto, a Stiles no le gustaba estar en el cuerpo de Lydia. no con Derek tan cerca de él y sin poder tocarlo como quería y mucho menos con esos tacones que tenía que usar.

Stiles gimió de frustración e ignoró la mirada de soslayo que Derek le echó mientras colocaba una mano sobre la suya para calmarlo.

Stiles investigaría ese mismo día como romper el hechizo -a pesar de que Deaton había dicho que no podrían hacerlo ellos- porque no esperaría más tiempo para poder tocar a su novio de la manera en que quería.

 

+

 

Esa había sido la búsqueda más infructuosa en la vida de Stiles.

 

+++

 

El día siguiente no fue más fácil que el anterior. Stiles miró el producto en su mano y arrugó el ceño.

—Stiles, no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que te lo pongas— ordenó Lydia, que lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Pero este color no me gusta, ¿por qué no puedo usar el mismo de ayer?

—Porque no combina con tu ropa— Stiles podía escuchar el “daa” al final de la frase, suspiró y se miró en el espejo mientras se ponía el labial.

—Jamás pensé que haría esto— musitó él.

—Seguramente lo hiciste cuando eras pequeño y experimentabas con el maquillaje de tu mamá— dijo Lydia con ligereza. Stiles se congeló un segundo antes de sonreír con melancolía, mientras recordaba lo mucho que él disfrutaba observar a su madre mientras se maquillaba. A pesar de su curiosidad, él nunca uso el maquillaje de su mamá, salvo las veces que ella le pidió que le ayudara a usarlo, cuando la enfermedad ya no le permitía hacerlo correctamente, días antes de que ingresara al hospital.

Stiles sintió la lágrima rodar por su mejilla antes de detenerla con la manga de la chaqueta de Lydia.

—No lo pensé, Stiles, lo siento tanto— Stiles no estaba seguro del momento en que Lydia lo abrazó.

—Está bien, Lyds— murmuró él con voz pequeña— no todo es malo.

Lydia le dio una sonrisa antes de ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

 

+

 

Derek no apareció ese día en la escuela, cosa que Stiles agradeció porque realmente no sabía cómo no se le lanzaría encima en cuanto lo viera. Fue Lydia la que lo llevó de regreso a casa.

—Debo agradecer porque hoy no hubo entrenamiento, de verdad ¿cómo te puede gustar ese deporte, Stiles? —Stiles se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo puedo preguntar yo sobre los tacones— respondió él mientras veía la lluvia caer a través del cristal. Lydia, a su lado, rio.

 

Al llegar a casa, Stiles fue directo al piso de arriba, con Lydia siguiéndolo.

—Estos tacones están matándome—  y para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Stiles se descalzó ahí mismo, dejando los zapatos junto al tocador y echando el abrigo sobre la cama.

—Oh, deja de quejarte, compórtate como hombre— respondió ella, Stiles rodó los ojos y se sentó.

—Me quejaré todo lo que quiera mientras los use.

Fue el turno de Lydia para rodar los ojos antes de dirigirse a un cajón de su escritorio.

—Me había olvidado de enseñarte donde estaban mis cosas para la clase de arte— ella sacó un cuaderno y unos lápices del cajón y los dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Yo había olvidado que tomas clase de arte— Stiles se dejó caer en la cama— sabes que dibujar no se me da, como nada, literalmente, nada.

—Lo sé— musitó Lydia—pero tienes que asistir.

—También lo sé— Stiles dejó caer su brazo sobre sus ojos— ¿apenas llevamos dos días?

—Si— respondió con pesadez su amiga— dos largos días— y se dejó caer en la cama junto a él.

 

+

 

Stiles no tenía problemas con ver a alguien desnudo, de verdad que no, el problema radicaba en que debía dibujarlo.

Stiles no podía dibujar nada bien ni, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Miró al chico frente a él, que venía de quien sabe cuál universidad -realmente no prestó atención cuando la profesora se los dijo- y bajó la mirada de nuevo al cuaderno en el caballete cuando notó que el chico no dejaba de observarle, a Lydia, a su mejor amiga, al cuerpo donde en esos momentos se encontraba.

Esto no podía ser más incómodo.

Él había intentado hacer el contorno del cuerpo del muchacho, pero los brazos estaban quedando deformes y bueno, Stiles ya no quería seguir viéndolo, para ser honesto.

—Señorita Martin— la voz de la profesora Jenner lo distrajo— ¿se encuentra bien? Veo que no ha avanzado mucho en su dibujo.

Stiles miró el cuaderno, luego al modelo y después a la maestra.

—No me siento muy bien profesora— respondió y, realmente no era una mentira, desde el comienzo de la clase había sentido un malestar en la parte inferior del estómago.

—Oh, ¿es un cólico, querida? Puedes ir a la enfermería si quieres.

La simple mención de la palabra hizo que Stiles brincara en el banco, poniéndose en pie mientras el banco caía hacia atrás.

—Yo… si, creo que eso es— la profesora Jenner le miró con aprehensión y la tomó del brazo— iré inmediatamente.

—¿Segura que es eso? Te puedo acompañar a enfermería si quieres.

—No, no, puedo ir sola, gracias.

La profesora firmó un pase para que pudiera salir y Stiles casi corrió afuera del aula, solo para encontrar a Lydia saliendo del baño con una sonrisa. Stiles caminó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo.

—¡Stiles! —exclamó ella— ¿qué haces fuera de mi clase? Oye, debo decir que tener un pene es muy útil, es muy sencillo ir al baño con el, no sé por qué no te lo había dicho.

Stiles no pudo evitar la mueca de asco, porque sí, tener un pene era muy útil, pero no era necesario saber que _su_ pene le resultaba útil a su mejor amiga.

—Es la maravilla por la que todos agradecen— respondió él—¿por qué no me informaste que hoy dibujarían un desnudo? —murmuró él.

—¿Era hoy? Debía ser hasta la próxima semana— respondió ella y se llevó una mano al cabello. Stiles volvió a sentir una punzada en el estómago.

—Lydia, ¿cómo se sienten los cólicos?

Lydia lo miró.

—¿Por qué? Espera, ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Veinticinco de abril— respondió él.

—Oh— respondió ella.

—¿Oh? — repitió él— ¿qué pasa si empiezo a sangrar?

—Hey, sucede— ella se encogió de hombros y Stiles sintió que sus ojos saldrían de sus cuencas.

—¿Sucede? ¿Es lo único que dirás?

—No sé que más quieres que te diga.

—¿Cómo demonios voy a lidiar con eso? —Stiles se tuvo que recordar a sí mismo que debía mantener la voz baja, a fin de cuentas, faltaba poco para que acabara el horario escolar.

—Tranquilízate Stiles, estás a punto de tener un ataque de pánico— Lydia estaba presionando sus hombros— respira conmigo.

Stiles lo hizo y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

—Voy a estar contigo si sucede antes de que cambiemos de vuelta, ¿esta bien?

Stiles asintió y dejó que Lydia lo abrazara, justo cuando la campana sonaba y todos salían de sus clases.

 

+

 

—Corre el rumor de que Stiles Stilinski le pone el cuerno a su glorioso novio con su mejor amiga, Lydia Martin— Isaac dijo desde el asiento trasero, mientras Stiles dejaba caer la cabeza contra la ventana y Lydia apretaba el volante.

—Solo fue un abrazo— murmuró Stiles— hace apenas dos días— ¿en serio ya corrían rumores sobre ellos dos juntos?

—Oh, nosotros lo sabemos y Derek, por supuesto también.

—¿Erica? —escuchó a Lydia preguntar.

—Erica— respondió Isaac— pero no es por Derek por quien deben preocuparse.

—¿Entonces…? —comenzó Stiles antes de quedarse callado— oh dios, Cora va a matarme.

Lydia volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Puede que lo intente, pero no la dejaré.

—No me quiero imaginar que hubiera pasado si nos hubiera visto en la escuela.

—Agradece que no vaya con nosotros a la escuela y haya decidido quedarse en Evermount High— agregó Isaac.

—Agradece que ellos sí tienen equipo de fútbol femenil, es la única razón por la que esta allá— corrigió Lydia y ajustó el espejo.

Stiles se hundió en el asiento.

—Lyds, ¿podemos ir a mi casa? Quiero ver a mi padre, no es suficiente hablar por teléfono con él solamente.

Lydia asintió y dio vuelta en la calle que lo llevaba camino a su casa.

—Él también te extraña.

 

Stiles se alegró de ver a su padre, de verdad que sí, pero no esperaba encontrar a la hermana menor de Derek sentada en la mesa con su padre mientras tomaban un café.

—Olvidé mencionar que Cora pasa mucho tiempo aquí y se ha hecho buena amiga de tu padre, me puedes agradecer después.

—¿Agradecerte porque tu novia me mate? No, gracias.

—No, tonto, por haber mejorado la relación entre tu cuñada y tu padre.

Stiles miró a la cocina una vez más, donde Cora le sonreía con demasiados dientes. Stiles no estuvo tentado de huir por su vida, por supuesto que no.

 

+

 

Viernes. Por fin era viernes.

Habían pasado cinco días desde que la bruja los había maldecido, si Deaton tenía razón, para el domingo él ya podría estar de vuelta en su cuerpo, seguramente habiendo evitado todo el asunto del periodo de Lydia y retozando en la cama de Derek en el loft.

Él de verdad que quería estar en esa cama, con Derek en ella o sobre él, daba lo mismo, él solo quería a Derek.

Así como sabía que Cora quería a Lydia, él no necesitaba super sentidos desarrollados de hombre lobo para notar las ganas que tenía Cora.

Solo dos días, Stiles podía esperar dos días más. No es como si estuviera contando las horas, por supuesto que no.

Bueno, Stiles nunca había deseado que el fin de semana llegara con tantas ganas.

 

+

 

Para las once con cincuenta y cinco minutos del domingo, Stiles estaba tratando de contener las ganas de llorar, no le importaba estar envuelto en el abrazo de Derek, ni que Cora estuviera acurrucada junto a Lydia. El día estaba a punto de acabar y aun no habían cambiado. Lo que seguramente significaba que el hechizo duraría todo el mes.

Él no podría soportar tres semanas más usando tacones o faldas o con el inminente periodo de Lydia, él de verdad que no quería pasar por ello.

Cuando dieron las doce con treinta y todo seguía igual, Stiles no pudo evitar el sollozo que soltó. La manada completa estaba ahí, en casa de Stiles, junto con el sheriff e incluso Melisa McCall, la novia del sheriff y que estaba al tanto de toda la situación sobrenatural desde que un lobo alfa salvaje había matado a su hijo varios años atrás.

—Te llevaré a casa— murmuró Derek y el dio un beso en la cabeza, Stiles negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero irme— se limpió las lágrimas— estúpidas hormonas— volvió a sollozar.

Salió del escondite en el que había convertido el cuello de su novio cuando escuchó a alguien acercarse a ellos. Era Erica con un pañuelo desechable y una sonrisa pequeña.

—Pueden ser unas perras.

Stiles asintió y tomó el pañuelo.

—Prepararé la habitación de huéspedes— escuchó decir a su padre mientras la manada se movía.

—No, está bien— Stiles interrumpió— me iré a casa de Lydia, prefiero traer algo de su ropa y mejor me quedaré hoy en la noche— su padre asintió.

—Me parece un buen plan— dijo el sheriff.

—Haremos pijamada— Lydia le guiñó el ojo y Stiles se rio, depositó un beso en el cuello de Derek -era lo más que había podido hacer desde el enfrentamiento con la bruja- y se puso en pie.

Se despidió de la manada y de su padre con un abrazo antes de tomar su chaqueta y dirigirse al coche de Derek.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sti? — inquirió el alfa, Stiles volteó a verlo.

—Ignorando el hecho de que sigo en el cuerpo de mi mejor amiga, sí, ¿por qué?

—Te ves pálido— Derek colocó una mano en su frente.

—¿Más de lo usual? Seguramente es por el malestar del SPM*— Stiles se encogió de hombros y, se hubiera reído de la expresión de Derek si no hubiera sentido una punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

Stiles se tambaleó ligeramente mientras buscaba algo para apoyarse, sintió a Derek sosteniéndolo y después escuchó un grito, demasiado lejano, demasiado hueco.

Trató de enfocar la vista, pero lo único que lograba distinguir eran puntos dorados y naranjas antes de que el mundo explotara en blanco y el eco de los sonidos se ahogara en el silencio.

 

+

 

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue la figurilla del lobo que Derek talló en madera y le había regalado en tercer mes juntos y que estaba en su mesa de noche.

Stiles jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver a ese lobo. Se levantó de la cama y fue corriendo hasta el espejo que estaba en la puerta de su armario.

¡Volvía a ser él! El hechizo se había roto en algún momento después de que se desmayó.

Salió de la habitación corriendo y se encontró a su padre saliendo de su cuarto, con cara de apenas haber dormido.

—¡Papá! —gritó y se abalanzó sobre el hombre que apenas lo cogió en el abrazo.

—Me alego de verte siendo tú, de nuevo— murmuró el hombre en su oído.

—Créeme que yo me alegro más— Stiles se separó con una sonrisa de su padre— creo que deberías dormir, te ves cansado.

Su padre lo fulminó con la mirada. Stiles nunca pensó que lo diría, pero como extrañó esa mirada.

—Todos necesitamos dormir, pasamos la noche en vela.

—¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?

—Pasamos la noche en vela, la manada completa, porque los estábamos vigilando, casi toda la noche tuvieron un brillo plateado tenue a lo largo de todo el cuerpo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

Su padre lo dirigió al piso de abajo, donde se sorprendió al encontrar a la manada ahí, algunos durmiendo en los sofás y otros en el suelo. Se sorprendió de no ver a Derek ni a Cora en el lugar.

—Y ¿Derek? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que el susodicho salía de la cocina con dos tazas de café en las manos.

—¿Stiles? —inquirió el lobo y dejó las tazas en las manos de su suegro mientras Stiles asentía y se lanzaba contra él para abrazarlo.

El castaño se olvidó de que su padre estaba ahí y beso a Derek como se moría por hacer desde el día que lo maldijeron. Solo hasta que el sheriff carraspeó se separó del alfa, que tenía los labios hinchados y el cabello alborotado de donde había pasado sus manos Stiles.

—Bueno, ya que todo ha regresado a la normalidad, creo que deberíamos desayunar— murmuró el padre de Stiles, con incomodidad mientras miraba al suelo.

—¿Qué hay de Lydia? —se separó de Derek, pero el lobo tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos. Stiles sonrió.

—Ella despertó hace un rato, está con Cora en el cuarto de invitados.

Las cejas de Stiles casi saltaban de su cara, pero realmente no estaba sorprendido. Él estaría haciendo lo mismo si su padre no estuviera en casa.

 

+

 

Se convirtió en rutina que Stiles pasara por Lydia para ir a la escuela, después de todo, el jeep no era tan incómodo como Lydia había pensado que era.

—¿Sabes? Esto terminó bien, mucho mejor de lo que yo pensé que sería— aseguró Lydia mientras se detenían por el semáforo en rojo.

—Yeah, no fue tan terrible en realidad— respondió Stiles— solo no hay que repetirlo.

—Jamás— Stiles se rio y arrancó el coche, en dirección a la escuela.

Daba lo mismo que los vieran llegar juntos, ellos eran los mejores amigos y de todas formas, sus respectivas parejas pasaban a recogerlos en la tarde, mientras Erica e Isaac se llevaban el jeep y Boyd se llevaba el coche que Derek les había regalado.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Opiniones? Me gustaría mucho leerlas porque tenía serias dudas respecto a este trabajo D:   
> Un beso, M.


End file.
